


Tout le monde le voit

by badassbi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A little slow burn, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, No Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbi/pseuds/badassbi
Summary: Ça crève les yeux de tout le monde, de manière si douloureuse que les Bleus décident de passer à l'attaque.





	1. Prologue

Tout le monde savait. Personne n'ignorait la relation entre les deux joueurs.

L'équipe s'arrangeait toujours pour laisser deux places à côté pour eux.

Le staff de Claire fontaine avait placé leurs chambres face à face.

Les joueurs de l'Athlético n'essayaient plus de parler à leur joueur star quand il avait ce sourire niais pendant une conversation téléphonique.

Les joueurs de Manchester United avaient appris à ne plus s'interposer entre leur coéquipier et son téléphone après une énième dispute avec le coach.

Plus aucun journaliste n'osait critiquer l'un devant l'autre

Tout le monde savait que la relation entre les deux hommes était spéciale.

Tout le monde sauf les deux concernés.

C'était sans compter sur le break international qui approchait et le désespoir de leurs coéquipiers...


	2. Ousmane et Presnel AKA Les détectives

-Mon Grizou !

-Regarde toi, blanc comme neige !

Antoine se jette dans les bras de son ami, qui est habillé tout en blanc. Paul le rattrape sans problème, habitué aux effusions de son coéquipier.

-Dix balles qu'ils sont enfin en couple, marmonne Presnel à Ousmane.

-Au point où on en est, on ferait mieux de parier sur la date de leur mariage

Hugo, qui passait derrière eux, entend leur conversation, et intervient :

-Ça fait quatre ans que ça dure, tu vas les perdre tes dix balles.

Ousmane commence à se plaindre :

-Ça fait qu'un an que je suis là mais ça crève les yeux qu'ils sont amoureux putain !

Hugo éclate de rire et répond :

-Bon courage Ous' parce que c'est pas pour maintenant !

Le capitaine s'éloigne saluer les concernés, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant derrière lui deux joueurs plus que confus.

-J'y comprend plus rien moi, souffle Presnel, ils sont juste potes ou y'a plus ? 

Ousmane reste silencieux, puis s'exclame, frappé par la foudre :

-On a qu'à demander à Lucas ! Ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble en club, il doit bien savoir quelque chose ! 

Les deux détectives en herbe se rapprochent de leur victime, mais sont interrompu par Didier qui leur demande d'aller ranger leurs affaires, qui traînent contre un mur. 

-T'inquiète pas frère, on le coincera à table

Ousmane acquiesce, et c'est les têtes pleines de questions qu'ils se dirigent vers leurs chambres respectives. 

S'ils étaient restés plus longtemps, ils auraient peut-être vu Antoine et Paul monter les escaliers les mains liées, en toute amitié bien sûr.


	3. Lucas AKA l'œil de lynx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas en a marre, et il a trouvé de parfaits partenaires pour l'aider (on dirait le début d'un os smut bizarre)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse si les timelines ne collent pas, mais comme c'est fictif, bah oklm

Chap 3

Contrairement à ce que disait Antoine, Lucas ne cherchait pas sa compagnie en permanence.

Il jouait à FIFA avec Presnel, mangeait avec Benji et allait à la salle avec Thomas... Bref il profitait des appels en équipe de France pour passer du temps avec ses amis, qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de voir quand il était à Madrid.

Antoine faisait la même chose de son côté, en embêtant Kylian, en jouant à Fortnite avec Corentin, mais il semblait à Lucas que le blond revivait lors des séjours à Clairefontaine.

Le franco-espagnol voyait les yeux de son coéquipier se rallumer quand ils posaient le pied sur le gravier de la cour, redoublant d'énergie alors qu'il n'avait cessé de sauter sur place depuis leur décollage de Madrid. 

Une fois dans le hall, Lucas savait que ses yeux ne cherchaient qu'une seule personne. Celle qu'Antoine appelait après chaque match, en commençant chacun de ses appels par "Tu sais pas quoi Piochi ?", qui signait le début d'une longue conversation qui ne s'arrêterait pas pour une attaque d'extraterrestres.

La première fois qu'Antoine avait mentionné Paul, Lucas avait immédiatement supposé qu'il s'agissait de son petit-ami, guidé par le ton dégoulinant d'amour qui mentionnait le nom du milieu de terrain à une fréquence impressionnante.

C'était il y a presque trois ans, et rien n'avait changé. Cette situation commençait à inquiéter le brun, qui lors de ses premiers appels en Équipe de France, n'avait pu que remarquer le comportement semblable de Paul envers Antoine.

Alors quand Ousmane et Presnel se sont assis à côté de lui pendant le déjeuner avec un air innocent et des questions sur la relation entre les deux joueurs, il ne peut s'empêcher de proposer :

\- Il faut qu'on les case ensemble, c'est plus possible, je passe mon temps à l'écouter écrire des chansons dédiées à la nouvelle coupe de Paul.

Presnel renchérit :  
-J'étais en train de parler à Paul, et il passait son temps à regarder la porte, j'aurai pu lui dire de la merde, il aurait rien remarqué.

Ousmane hausse les épaules :  
-Tu dis déjà de la merde, c'est un miracle que ton copain arrive à te supporter. 

-Il me supporte très bien si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui répond le parisien en roulant les sourcils.

-Aaaah stop, un sous entendu sexuel c'est un euro dans la boite, intervient Lucas. 

-Quoi ! Vous êtes des faux frères, on est dans le même camp !

\- Je suis trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Julian et toi !

Ousmane et Lucas se lèvent d'un mouvement synchronisé, laissant ainsi Presnel seul à table. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le buffet, Ousmane chuchote :

\- On va monter un truc tellement bien que dans un mois ils se rouleront des pelles comme jamais.

Le madrilène acquiesce, lançant ainsi le plan Chameau.

 

En sortant de table, Lucas se fit la réflection qu'ils n'auraient pas du laisser Presnel choisir le nom de leur plan.


End file.
